Este Día
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: Para ti todos los días son iguales y las noches pasan en tonos monocromáticos, cada detalle es común y simplón. Hasta que concibes la falta de un sentimiento perdido como la fortaleza y la razón para salir de tu condición. Los malos días son especiales.


¡Vieron, estoy volviendo a escribir! A ver, a ver. Parte de esta historia es una experiencia personal aunque verdaderamente sólo quería hacer algo distinto para el día de San Valentín, sé que siempre me monto unos dramas dignos de un día así, y éste no es la excepción, pero tiene un toque distinto… un poco sombrío y trágico que espero no les aburra.

La narración es un poquito… diferente, no extraña. Inspirada en uno de mis libros favoritos: _Aura_ de Carlos Fuentes, si tienen tiempo, búsquenla por Internet y léanla… es bastante peculiar y mística. Fue amor a primera línea (?) Mejor continúo.

Digimon y sus personajes son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, los utilizo sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa. El autor Carlos Fuentes es únicamente mi visión de inspiración, por ende, tampoco existe plagio de sus obras.

Espero que les guste, y pues… si tuviera que decir algo positivo sería que disfruten cada día, y recuerden que el 14 de Febrero no es día de los **novios**, sino de los **enamorados**… de los enamorados de la vida también, y más o menos ese es el camino que toma este fic. Téngalo en mente, y sean tan felices como puedan serlo.

¡A leer!

**.Este Día.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

.

.

"_Where is the moment when we need it the most?  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost.  
They tell me your blue sky's faded to grey.  
They tell me your passion's gone away".  
__**Bad Day – Daniel Powter.**_

.

.

Esta ha sido una de tus peores noches. Cogerás las almohadas y las abrazarás queriendo que la noche termine lo más pronto posible. No sucede. Cada minuto se vuelve como un martilleo en tu cabeza y los minutos desgarran tus neuronas una a una para que sientas la presión incrementando y la paciencia decayendo en forma de un líquido gélido. Te sientes más cansado que antes al estar allí recostado, sin hacer nada en absoluto, mas que mirar el techo de la alcoba. Quieres ser absorbido por esa tranquilidad que ves en la pintura blanca, pero tampoco ocurre.

Te levantarás de la cama, harto y refutando, caminarás hasta el corredor para olvidarte de lo que planeaste hacer antes de atravesar la puerta de madera.

Mirarás las paredes níveas de tu departamento, son silenciosas y planas. Te sientes solo. Piensas en tu hermano que una vez estuvo viviendo contigo y se mudó porque quiso independizarse. Él ya tiene veinticuatro años y tú veintisiete. Su nombre golpea contra tu cráneo:

—Takeru… —murmuras angustiado.

Volteas la cara con un gesto de dolor disfrazado de tedio y vuelves a la habitación, ahí sólo está tu cama sin tenderse. No entiendes por qué no puedes dormir, es la cuarta vez que te desvelas en la semana. No comprendes qué pasa contigo hasta que recuerdas que el trabajo te tiene agotado, no quieres encargarte más de aquella responsabilidad… por más que recibas bastante salario, te cansa pasar todo el día en ese cuarto.

Una idea encandila tu camino. ¿Renunciarás a tu empleo en la gran empresa _Eighteen Visions_? Te respondes a ti mismo que no, pero necesitas un descanso, y lo sabes perfectamente.

Sin querer cavilar un segundo más, vuelves a acostarte. Cubres cada parte de tu cuerpo con la sábana antes de que tu piel se erice por la temperatura que ésta tiene impregnada.

Yamato, cerrarás los ojos y parecerán haber pasado treinta segundos cuando los abras de golpe, sin haber soñado nada… un par de segundos antes de que el reloj al lado de tu cama marcara las 7:05, entonces tu día volvería a comenzar con la importuna alarma fatal.

Apartarás las fundas azuladas con ímpetu, el acaloramiento del verano te ha hecho transpirar como un animal. Pasas una mano por tu frente, no revisas qué hay en ella, no te pasa por la mente ese movimiento, pero decides levantarte cuando la luz solar del ventanal te ciega.

Sin apresurarte preparas un café negro para despertarte, mientras éste se hace solo en la cafetera, arrastras tus pies hasta el baño para acicalarte. Luego de restregar una barra de jabón contra tu cuerpo durante diez minutos, distraído, aplicas la espuma y pasas la afeitadora sobre tu rostro, aquella barba que tuviste por meses y te hacía ver maduro ha desaparecido, y ahora luces como un recién graduado.

No sonríes al terminar.

Tu café se ha desbordado de la taza y ha manchado toda la estantería con aquella bebida oscura y caliente. Quieres gritar por el estrés repentino, pero no lo haces y te limitas a patear el suelo con ira —ese es tu hábito— mientras quitas todo para limpiarlo antes de salir a la calle.

Refunfuñando te vistes, te colocas la corbata que más odias usar y tomas tu maletín, cerrando todo de un portazo. Recuerdas que dejaste tu teléfono celular sobre el mesón cuando ya estás a cuatro calles, no vas a regresar. Tratas de olvidarlo y no pensar más en tu mala suerte por un buen rato.

Esperarás el tren con mala cara, recordando otra cosa que te pone de mal humor: tu auto está en el mecánico porque un idiota borracho te chocó la semana pasada.

Maldices en voz baja y sacas un cigarro de tu bolsillo, lo enciendes y te lo llevas a la boca. La desdicha vuelve por ti y el metro llega justo después de hacer esta acción, quitándote el tiempo de degustarlo. Lo lanzas al suelo y lo pisas bufando.

Subirás y falsearás una sonrisa para el niñito que sale del tren corriendo, no te prestará la mínima atención pues no quiere apartarse de su mamá. Suspiras derrotado.

El día será idéntico a los demás. No va a ser fácil. Ninguno lo es.

Te enganchas en el pasamano y luchas para que los demás pasajeros no te toquen, ni te hablen… odias dar explicaciones y más aún cuando estás frustrado. El trayecto se te hará eterno, comenzarás a notar más espacio en el vagón y sentirás deseos de observarlo todo, sólo para no aburrirte de mirar tu portafolio quince minutos más.

Ves una anciana sentada a lo último del furgón, con unas sandalias de tela y un vestidito de algodón para el verano que la hacía parecerse a tu abuela. Medio sonríes recordándola, y luego curvas tus labios hacia abajo pensando en los muchos años que tienes sin verla. Sigues curioseando, una mujer con su hijo, parecido al que no te saludó esta mañana, miras sin reír, no tienes ganas de que él lo haga también. Detienes tu mirada en una pareja de enamorados, susurrándose cosas al oído y riéndose entre ellos, entonces bajarás la cabeza antes de que se besen. Desilusionado, les das la espalda y decides dejar de prestarle atención el resto del vagón.

Te bajarás en la siguiente estación y consultarás tu reloj al tocar el suelo del subterráneo.

08:36 a.m.

Llegarás tarde.

Sin preocuparte por los demás, empujas cuanto cuerpo te topas para poder salir corriendo y subir las escaleras. Miras el edificio donde trabajas y corres, rogando que tu jefe no esté esperándote.

—¿Haruzame ha llegado? —le preguntas a la secretaria. Ella volteará asustada pues la has desconcentrado mientras saca unas cuentas que no te interesan.

—Hace rato salió de su oficina —te responderá ella sin mirarte la cara.

Tú golpeas el piso con el zapato y te vas sin agradecerle ni pedirle disculpas.

Pisando fuerte, recorres el pasillo hacia donde queda tu oficina. Introducirás la llave en la cerradura pero ya estará abierto. Tu jefe se volteará con unos papeles en la mano, al verte los colocará sobre tu escritorio con la mandíbula apretada. Está molesto. Ya lo has visto enojado otras veces.

Se acercará a ti con los brazos en la espalda y la mirada sobre tu cabeza. Él se cree superior a ti en todos los aspectos, y posiblemente sea cierto.

—¿Sabes qué es esto?

—La investigación de la semana pasada —respondes sin verle la cara.

No deseas enfadarlo más, pero tampoco planeas quedar como un idiota.

—Correcto —te contestará con sorna—. ¿Sabes qué más es esto? —tú no dices nada, no tienes la respuesta y tampoco quieres tenerla. Él responde su propia pregunta en tu lugar—. ¡Un fracaso! —vocifera—. ¿Yamato, qué te ocurre? No pareces tú en toda la semana. Te saltaste muchos pasos en el proceso y sacaste cuentas muy rápido, muchos dijeron que necesitaban un mantenimiento y una revisión prontamente, y aquí no hay ningún tipo de anotación. Los diseñadores están esperando por estas conclusiones que tú debes analizar y calcular para comenzar a trabajar… —Haruzame, tu jefe, se moverá hasta quedar detrás del escritorio, tomará una sola hoja de papel y te la entregará en la mano—. Por favor, Yamato, quiero que estén listos esta misma semana. Esos números no pueden llegar mal a Estados Unidos, ¿comprendes que si eso ocurre la empresa se viene abajo, no?

Sentirás tu sangre subiendo por la cabeza y cerrarás un puño que tu jefe no verá. Sólo suspiras y asientes para que esté calmado y no te presione más. No puedes llevarle la contraria.

Te sientes desesperado, como si el mundo comenzara a caerte sobre la frente. Solamente observas los papeles desparramados como hojas de árbol en un patio seco por el otoño, son demasiadas para recogerlas ahora, piensas, ¿para qué amontonarlas ahora si luego más de estas se vendrán abajo?

Trabajo y tiempo desperdiciado.

Miras a tu alrededor, el mismo gancho donde cuelgas tu chaqueta, las mismas paredes aburridas en las que siempre descansas la vista, los bolígrafos negros sin vida que usas para apuntar lo que todos te piden, la cerámica igual de oscura que pateas insistentemente cuando pierdes la paciencia o cuando necesitas recuperarla, y las ventanas abiertas, sueles mantenerlas cerradas, pero hoy están abiertas. Seguro fue tu jefe quien las abrió.

Ya nada te causa gracia en esos cuatro muros como al principio de todo.

Te levantarás empachado por todo y con tus brazos empujarás los papeles para que caigan al suelo, arrugándolos todos y cada uno de ellos. Tus zapatos llenos de la basura y los escupitajos de las personas en la calle también impregnarán aquellas hojas blancas. Al piso caerán los lapiceros y la tinta terminará de hacer su trabajo sobre el tuyo.

Llevarás tus manos a la frente y cerrarás los ojos con fuerza, te molesta ser un fracaso, te cuesta salir adelante porque te has puesto un límite. No sabes ni qué día es hoy, olvidas cómo leer el reloj y no tienes idea de cuánto falta para que el dolor de cabeza pare. En tu pecho y en tus costillas inicia una batalla de sentimientos que no controlas porque no encuentras fortaleza en nada y, finalmente, una lágrima sale del borde de tu ojo estrellándose contra la mesa de roble igual de sombría y tétrica que el resto de la habitación. La detallas con desprecio, hace mucho tiempo que no lloras… que no te sientes así de frustrado.

Te han convertido en una persona fría y monótona, casi un robot automático que no depende de nadie. Ahora, todo se rompe con esa pequeñísima acción.

_¿Qué debo hacer?_ Te preguntas en confidencia. _¿Qué necesito?_

Pasarán unas horas pero tú creerás que han sido un par de minutos. El tiempo también es un torbellino en tu vida. La intensidad del sol se ha desgastado y eso es lo único que te hace reaccionar para volver a maquinar. Los papeles siguen en el suelo, manchados y rasgados, nadie se preocupa por ellos porque, a fin de cuentas, son sólo papel. Ellos son como tú. Nadie se impacienta por ellos. Pero los necesitan.

Sí, exacto, _los necesitan_.

A ti _te necesitan_.

No vas a esperar a que te lo repitan de nuevo, o a que la idea llegue a tu cabeza de casualidad una vez más. Perseverar es una idiotez.

Los acopias con más calma, resignándote a cumplir tu labor de cada semana un día más. Mientras aún los miras, a ellos y a tus pisadas tatuadas en sus cuerpos, piensas en que debes comenzarlo todo desde cero. Te quejas agotado de sólo imaginarte haciendo tu tarea.

Voltearás tu cabeza por intuición y atisbarás a una persona igual a ti, sus brazos están sosteniendo su cabeza pesada e igual de menuda que la tuya. Ves que mueve sus labios, está hablando con alguien, no, está gritando. La mujer que trabaja en el edificio de enfrente se levantará de su lugar y entonces, mientras camina a un lado de la habitación, le perderás la pista. ¿También se habrá dado cuenta que es un objeto que utilizan como a cualquier otro empelado?

Decides que es su problema, y este es el tuyo. Cerrarás la ventana para conseguir privacidad, como te gusta, e irás a hacer lo único para lo que eres útil. Tolerarás una tarde transcribiendo el desorden que causaste, procurando que todo saliera correctamente esta vez.

Te concentrarás durante todo el intervalo porque no te darás cuenta dónde estás, hasta que la misma secretaria de la mañana abra la puerta con su llave de emergencia.

Alzarás la mirada y la verás con dureza, ella se sonrojará dominada por tus ojos azules. Tú la ignorarás para volver a tu quehacer. Su presencia será imperceptible hasta que mueva los labios por primera vez.

—Sr. Ishida, el día laboral ha terminado —te dice la mujer que pasa de los cuarenta, su cabello teñido de castaño está recogido con un moño desarreglado. Eso también te lo hace meditar. El maquillaje corrido ya no la hace ver tan joven como en la mañana—. Puede marcharse —te avisa con el mismo tono de voz delicado que antes.

Tus ojos demuestran poco interés en lo que ella dice, eso la estremece pero no le impide seguir hablando y molestándote.

—No puede quedarse en las oficinas luego de las ocho de la noche —ella tambaleará un poco al pronunciarlo, tú mantendrás tu mirada indiferente, nada profunda y poco pensativa, pero igual de perturbadora—. Son las órdenes del dueño —vuelve a advertir.

No quieres hacer un escándalo. Te levantas de la silla, ella se asustará cuando coloques tus manos pálidas sobre la mesa y todo se mueva por el peso que has puesto en ellas. Peinarás tu cabello hacia atrás con la yema de los dedos y tomarás los papeles en cuestión de segundos.

La mujer, aún sorprendida, te verá alistarte para salir. Notarás que va a decir algo, pero la interrumpes antes de darle oportunidad.

—¿Usted hace lo que quiere con su trabajo, no? —no esperas que responda, por fin puedes poner a alguien en su lugar como te han puesto a ti todo el tiempo. De todos modos, está muy asustada para hablar ahora—. Yo también puedo hacerlo. Que tenga buenas noches.

La suela de tu calzado chocará ruidosamente por todo el pasillo hasta que pierdas el conteo al bajar los escalones. No pretendes utilizar el ascensor y los siete pisos se vuelven nada mientras sigues frustrado.

Piensas lo que harás al llegar a tu casa. Con sólo atravesar la puerta un millón de problemas caerán sobre ti, y la angustia que ya llevas contigo se volverá más aguda. La vivienda estará tan vacía como la dejaste, hará mucho calor y encenderás el aire acondicionado esperando que eso te baje los humos, por lo menos, mientras cenas algo para satisfacer tu estómago fastidioso el cual has ignorado desde el mediodía.

Tienes mucho trabajo por hacer. Te harta la idea. No sabes cuándo perdiste la pasión por tu empleo, por qué sucedió, para qué escogiste ser alguien con quien no te sientes cómodo.

Sigues imaginándote la escena luego de cenar. Buscarás tu teléfono celular para descubrir que nadie te ha llamado o enviado un texto. Es común, pasa cada día de la semana. Te sientes solo y desconsolado cada noche, envela o no, el remordimiento te carcome irregularmente y esperas que algún día o alguna noche te mate.

Intentas recordar desde cuándo la vida se te volvió simple y aburrida. Con veintisiete años, existir debe ser una aventura llena de riesgos y altibajos; para ti, todo es una costumbre y ahora hasta la más pequeña diferencia es razón de fisgoneo. No consigues nada.

Tu mente se concentra en la semana pasada, o la antepasada, no importa, todas son idénticas.

Te quedas afectado con la idea de haber perdido gracia. Nada te parece llamativo o trascendental, o quizás sí, hay un sentimiento que está faltando en tu vida pero no quieres admitir que extrañas el efecto que causa. Simplemente eres una persona alineada consigo misma que no busca nada, porque no te agrada la idea de insistir.

Dejas de preguntarte tonterías y detienes tu caminar cuando observas la carretera vislumbrándose porque esta noche está mojada. Las gotas caían con demasiada fuerza sobre el pavimento, demasiada para tu gusto. Logras escuchar el fuerte sonido y el olor a sal incluso aún cuando estás dentro de la edificación.

Dudas en quedarte y llamar un taxi para que te recoja directamente, pero te niegas ese derecho al instante porque no deseas soportar a la secretaria cuarentona.

Empujarás el enorme vidrio y te adentrarás en la noche. Las luces amarillas de los postes alumbran el suelo con enormes puntos de dicho color, y las figuras son deformadas por los que manejan sus automóviles, apresurados por llegar a casa.

Tú ansías no llegar a la tuya tan temprano cada día.

Mirarás a ambos lados de la calle, te encontrarás en solitario. Tu rostro se empapa completamente y el largo camino de agua que comienza en tu cabeza recorre tu nariz hasta despegarse de tu piel, tocar el cemento y unirse al resto de las gotas. Hasta eso te parece pesado. Tomarás tu portafolio, sin importar que no sea impermeable, y lo colocarás sobre ti para no experimentar esa sensación de cosquilleo más tiempo.

Te mantienes nulo, observando los autos lujosos pasar en frente de ti. No importa realmente, de todas formas sabes que habrá un mañana en el que podrás comenzarlo de nuevo. Sabes que eres algo que odias, algo porfiado e insistente, común, otro del montón. Sientes pena de ti mismo por cómo eres incapaz de salir del propio agujero que has cavado.

Una nueva sensación tratará de captar tu atención. Tendrá éxito. La mujer que ha colocado un paraguas sobre ti te mirará para que tú la mires a ella, cuando finalmente lo haces, ella romperá la tensión y te mostrará una sonrisa limpia mientras observa un punto perdido en la carretera. Apegas tu vista en su rostro, descubres que es joven… y que es atractiva incluso abrumada.

Tú debes hacer un esfuerzo para desprenderte de esa mirada, inocente y penetrante a la vez.

—Estas lluvias de verano son las peores para la salud. Es un resfriado seguro —la escuchas decir. También te avergüenza haber sido escrupuloso con sus ojos brunos.

—Sí… —no tienes algo más para agregar.

La verás, por el rabillo del ojo, sin que se dé cuenta, su vestido entallado de color gris te dará curiosidad, sus zapatos de tacones bajos también los mirarás, persuadiéndola con la idea de estar mirando los tuyos completamente empapados incluso por dentro.

Unas mallas oscuras cubren sus piernas, seguramente tan pálidas como su cutis. Observas sus manos en la base de la sombrilla. Notas unas uñas sin barniz, y de nuevo, esa piel traslúcida a la que te has aferrado en menos de diez minutos. Una coleta sujeta su cabello que parece largo, no diferencias el color, las luces doradas de la avenida pueden hacerlo lucir rubio cuando es castaño, o la oscuridad lo hace parecer de tal modo y quizás es de un color lóbrego.

Varios autos han pasado sin que los notaras, pero uno en específico es objeto de atención pues la velocidad con la que marcha y la distancia corta a la que se encuentra de ustedes dos se vuelve el factor para empaparlos completamente de pies a cabeza.

Estás preparado para despotricar la prisa del conductor irresponsable cuando escuchas su risa sonora y canturria, tardas en reaccionar y la miras desorbitado.

¿Acaso es estrictamente gracioso como para soltar una carcajada tan amplia? Tú no lo crees pero, de alguna forma, ella logra arrastrarte a ese sentimiento y terminas sonriendo, tímidamente, pero estás haciéndolo, y, para sorprenderte más, te hace sentir bien.

—Lo siento —te dice cuando la risa se ha apagado.

No comprendes la razón de su disculpa. La chica levantará el brazo una vez más para llamar un taxi mientras tú continuas esperando algo que no llegará porque simplemente no sabes qué es. Al rato vuelves a observarla, seria y tranquila, descubres que ella no es como tú, sólo por ese sentido… ella no lo medita todo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué el qué?

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

Ella volverá a sonreír, pero suprimirá su acción inmediatamente mordiendo su labio y cambiando la curiosidad de su mirada a una tristeza traslúcida fatigada con desilusión. Ese tipo de mirada siempre capta tu atención.

—Es una costumbre, cuando algo sale mal suelo reírme —no vas entendiéndolo muy bien, pero haces el esfuerzo de verlo como ella lo ve—. Esta tarde me despidieron de mi trabajo —la chica cambiará la señal de su dedo y ahora apuntará hacia el edificio del frente. Tu mente se ilumina con un tipo de recuerdo. Ella mostrará sus dientes blancos y te juzgará amablemente—. Al mal tiempo, ponle buena cara.

Cavilas un momento: la observas, observas el edificio, levantas la vista varios pisos arriba, la miras de nuevo. Comprendes que es ella la mujer de cabello inconfundible que estuvo en tu misma situación en la tarde, cuya desgracia ignoraste para ocuparte en lo tuyo; su actitud claramente no es la misma de unas horas atrás. Su humor te lo hace cuestionar más, ¿cómo puede estar contenta si acaba de tener un mal día, acaba de quedar desempleada y es capaz de reír con humildad? ¿Es posible tanto carisma real sin ser confundido con hipocresía?

—Pensarás que estoy loca contándole esto a un extraño.

—No. Está bien —dices antes de que vuelva a articular una disculpa, ya conoces que es educada y que lo hará solamente por cortesía—. Es un método que debo aprender.

No le dará tiempo de responder ya que un nuevo auto de color amarillo se ha detenido en frente de ambos. Abrirás la puerta y le dirás a ella que se suba, la chica se negará rotundamente e insistirá con que seas tú quien suba, ya que ella tiene cómo protegerse de la lluvia.

Normalmente habrías aceptado sabiendo que nadie lo merecía más que tú, pero hoy no quieres ser malogrado y desganado, además de no ser capaz de dejar a una joven a estas horas de la noche, sola y bajo la lluvia. Le repites que tú esperarás el siguiente.

Comienza a parecer un juego, hasta que se deciden por compartir el vehículo y el pago también.

El trayecto será ameno con su sola presencia, aunque no hablarán mucho y sólo intercambiarán un par de miradas escurridizas, te sentirás halagado de tenerla contigo en el auto. Sin darte cuenta, el tiempo ha transcurrido increíblemente, eso, y que su casa no se encuentra tan apartada como la tuya. Ella se estará bajando del automóvil mientras paga la mitad del total. Se despedirá de ti con la misma sonrisa que te deslumbró en la calle y depositará un pequeño beso en tu mejilla. La lluvia no te dejará mirar más allá del vidrio empapado, entonces recordarás que perdiste la oportunidad de preguntar su nombre cuando el coche ya ha comenzado el recorrido nuevamente.

Finalmente, el automóvil seguirá su camino para dejarte en casa y sonreirás, igual que ella lo hace cuando las cosas van terribles.

Cuando entras, no piensas en lo que te habías imaginado antes de encontrarla —que ella te encontrara—. El olor a humedad se estancará en tu nariz como un tropezón al que ya estás acostumbrado y por eso puedes respirar. Tu cabeza se orienta hacia la cocina, donde por primera vez cambias esa dieta de café con pan que ha sido tu favorita durante meses, hoy te has decidido por un té caliente para relajarte y al mismo tiempo prevenirte de un resfriado.

Esta noche tomarás una ducha con agua caliente, ni siquiera haces esfuerzo por recordar cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste una tan aliviante. No hay necesidad de hacerlo. ¿Para qué recordar la última vez que te relajaste en lugar de hacerlo ahora? ¿Por qué?

Sales en toalla por el corredor y tomas tu té previamente preparado, mientras lo haces descubres que los papeles en tu maletín están completamente intactos. Dudas. La razón de la inseguridad se debe a que lucen demasiado pasivos, la agresividad que demostraron en la tarde se ha diluido y sólo son perceptibles números y símbolos que únicamente tú comprendes. Continúas vacilando con la idea de dejarlos allí y continuar el día siguiente, o seguir el plan de pasar la noche envela.

El silencio en la habitación, en la casa entera, te consuela de una manera tranquilizadora. El golpeteo en el techo es fuerte pero contra el tejado se convierte en un sonido apacible, tomando en cuenta la paz que ya sientes, sólo puedes dejarlo en el aire como una señal de la naturaleza. Sí, seguías poniéndole atención a las pequeñas cosas de cada lugar. Eso no cambia.

Sonríes por cuarta vez en el día, esta vez la razón es una propia.

¿Yamato, por qué si siempre has permanecido observándolo todo, apenas logras enterarte de lo interesante que es tu existencia? Te cuestionaste internamente, y eso fue lo que te hizo sonreír torpemente con anterioridad.

Vuelves la mirada al pasillo largo que lleva a tu habitación. Frente a la tuya, una puerta del mismo color albino ha comenzado a despertar inquietud en ti, hoy más que ningún otro día. Giras la perilla metalizada para tropezarte con un sentimiento latiente. A primera vista, parece una habitación normal que sin muebles ni uso sigue luciendo limpia, incluso la corriente de ventilación es distinta al resto de la casa. Allí sigues oyendo las gotas caer violentamente y éstas continúan teniendo el mismo efecto pacífico sobre tus hombros. Caminarás lentamente con la vista fija en un objeto de la habitación, temiendo llegar a él. Cuando tus manos toquen el pedazo de plástico la nostalgia te golpeará como un balazo en el pecho. Te darás media vuelta, del otro lado no habrá nada más que una mesita de acrílico igual de higiénica que el resto de la habitación, un par de cajas que se amontonan al lado de la ventana cerrada, donde chorrea la lluvia que refresca los ánimos.

Te sientes nervioso a causa de lo que hay en tus manos, eso que es únicamente tuyo y más nadie sabe de ello… sí lo supieron durante un tiempo, pero ya nadie lo recuerda. Ahora es tan íntimo como tu cabeza.

Abandonarás el cuarto a oscuras, y te enfrentarás a la luminosidad artificial del pasillo. Aún siguiéndole el ritmo a la música de fondo, apagarás cada lámpara de la casa, quedándote en neutro para poder estar en paz. Finalmente, mirarás esa pequeña sala en la que te quejas de todo y todos. La linternita roja del televisor cargada de intensidad es lo único brillante en ella, el resto es luz natural que traspasa el vidrio de la calle de atrás y crea sombras como estrellas en el suelo gracias a las gotas. En la cocina, el microondas tiene el mismo efecto, recordándote exclusivamente la hora, el tiempo que corre mientras meditas demasiado.

Una vez en tu habitación, te arrojas sobre las sábanas que no tendiste esta mañana. Un televisor más pequeño que perteneció a tu hermano fue colocado con anterioridad allí. Hoy lo encenderás por primera vez en mucho tiempo e insertarás lo que está en tus manos.

Te sientas en el mismo montoncito de antes, afanado y curioso.

La imagen se te mostrará vieja y de baja calidad, la voz de una mujer hace resaltar tu corazón para que brille tanto como la imagen flagelada en la habitación que te quita el sueño.

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Yamato?". Te preguntan, tú sigues callado, observándolo y analizándolo todo, como siempre.

"¡Me siento genial!". Responde alguien diferente. La alegría del niño sin un diente te conmocionará al mismo tiempo que te avergonzará. El pequeño rubio juega persistentemente con un automóvil sin ver más allá de su pequeño-gran regalo.

¡Cuánta felicidad te cabía en esos días! Piensas, pero te quedas observando sin mover un músculo. "¿Sí? ¿Muy feliz, Matt?". Pregunta la misma voz femenina. "Sí, mami".

"¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy? ¿Les dirías a todos qué día es hoy?", el pequeño no responderá enseguida, por primera vez en toda la grabación, quitará los ojos azules del carrito colorado y los pondrá sobre su madre… _tu madre_. "¡Mi cumpleaños!", contesta entusiasmado. "¿Cuántos años acabas de cumplir, Yama?". La mujer insiste con su voz alegre y dulce, al niño no parece molestarle, a ti sólo te causa ternura.

El pequeño también quitará sus manos del objeto y mostrará vivazmente siete de sus deditos pálidos. Tú reirás. Veinte años después no puedes ni contar hasta siete para calmarte cuando pierdes la paciencia. ¿Ironías? Te cuestionarás una buena razón para ver aquel video que enterraste años atrás, que tu mamá obviamente no recuerda haberlo hecho y que tu hermano era demasiado pequeño para mantenerlo en su memoria ahora que tiene veinticuatro. Pero, al igual que casi todo en tu vida, no llega la respuesta.

**Falso**. Lo que quieres no llega cuando _tú_ lo deseas.

Te has distraído, pero la voz del niño te hará regresar a prestarle atención al video casero. "¡Es papá, es papá!", vocifera el pequeño rubio repetidas veces. Pones cuidado a la cara fresca y joven de tu padre, extrañas verlo a él también, sus historias llenas de sátira social para con sus compañeros, los consejos que te dio cuando no los pediste o necesitaste, y esos momentos vergonzosos cuando te recogió en la universidad. "Papá, papá, ¿qué es? ¿Qué es?", dice el niño con la misma expresión de felicidad impresa. Cerrarás tus ojos mientras los del niño se abren más al arrancar el papel de regalo enérgicamente, justo allí presionas un botón y la imagen del televisor se oscurece hasta desaparecer.

Logras ver, esforzando tu vista, a la pequeña video casetera salir del agujero del VHS. Te levantas con más agilidad que antes, sin mala cara, y buscas entre los gabinetes un objeto brillante en una cajita opaca. Abrirás con cuidado y la quinta o sexta sonrisa se mostrará generosamente cuando descubras el regalo que aún conservas.

Te cuestionas si eres tan bueno en esto como en calcular cifras gigantes. Si sigues siéndolo. Llevarás la armónica hacia tu boca y suspirarás mientras tocas lentamente la primera tonada que recuerdas por haberla practicado más veces.

El tamborileo en el techo ha parado drásticamente, pero no eres capaz de especular el tiempo que lleva el silencio porque la música te ha dejado absorto en una melodía melancólica que te perpetúa la juventud refrescante escondida en tu corazón, desbordándose por los lados, hirviendo por lo viva que está.

Sientes el efecto del que te has perdido por tantos años. La satisfacción. El orgullo de ser quien eres. Apasionarte por lo que haces. Encontrar soluciones sencillas y cómodas.

Cuando terminas, te ves en la penosa necesidad de comprender que has sido así porque te acostumbraste a querer esperar que las cosas se arreglen con el tiempo por sí solas, como una herida sin ser desinfectada… se cerrará pero estará lastimándote desde dentro.

La cura está en todas partes, en cada una de esas maravillosas cosas que ves cada mañana es una, las que analizas como si únicamente molestaran. Te enteras que no todas son así. Repasas la amabilidad y hermosura de la joven sin nombre de este día, la lección que te dio sin saberlo y el desencadenante de lo que ha ocurrido el resto de la noche. De no haberla "conocido", ahora te encontrarías convertido en robot haciendo cálculos, no, como un zombie.

Y la familia de la que te has apartado. A la que extrañas todos los días y te haces el desentendido porque te parece mejor. Descubrirás que extrañarlos no está mal. Nunca estará mal ser alegre. Si un niño puede serlo un adulto también.

Tus manos formarán un camino a través de tu cabellera larga y dorada, arrojarás tu cabeza en una de las almohadas que sueles presionar para conseguir el sueño inútil de cada noche. Esta vez no será esa su función. La armónica permanecerá a tu lado todo el tiempo, como el recuerdo de aquella felicidad que deseas recuperar poco a poco, desde hoy, y que ahora conseguiste con sólo aprobar ese sentimiento de dolor por la lejanía.

Tus ojos se cerrarán pensando en negro para luego convertirse en un rostro familiar sin nombre. Algún día la lluvia volverá, las gotas serán coincidencias tan valiosas que te llevarán a una verdad rotunda que debes ver el resto de la semana. Ese día llegará, _ese día_ la conocerás de nuevo, y encontrarás su nombre en un susurro traspasando el aire entre los dos y la sonrisa remasterizada de alguien más será la que deslumbre un presente y guíe un futuro.

Después de todo… un mal día también es diferente.

Esta noche, finalmente conseguirás lo que deseas. Un sueño oriental flameante del que no querrás despegarte hasta las siete con cinco de la mañana. _Ese día_ pedirás disculpas a la secretaria y trabajarás arduamente en tu labor como sabes que debe ser, llamarás a tu madre, a tu hermano que pronto se convertirá en padre y posiblemente al hombre que te obsequió la armónica que duerme contigo, sin olvidarte de ese estremecimiento gratificante de merecerlo… porque has encontrado una cura para el resto de tus días en un recuerdo de la juventud.

**Notas de Autora.**

¡Fin! Uff, esto es como una carrera, terminé de escribirlo esta mañana y estaba tan… frustrada de que no quedara como lo deseaba, pero aquí está, así me convenció. En serio espero que les haya gustado, ya sé que se destacará por ser un bicho raro como la autora.

Lo anuncié hace unos días, que no sería estrictamente una historia romántica ni de la amistad, es principalmente de la pasión y el cariño que debemos tenernos a nosotros mismos. También la frase cliché de: "Para amar a los demás, primero debemos aprender a amarnos a nosotros". No quise explotarla, sólo dar mi punto al respecto. Sí, mi mente retorcida.

Ah, cierto, también ¡Feliz Día del Sorato! ¡Amor y Amistad! Habría hecho un Sorato directamente, pero, vamos… sí hice trampa, pero no fue intencional, ¡lo juro! ¡Créanme! Y también, el 12 fue día de la juventud, felicidades también, porque sé que todos ustedes son jóvenes también.

Gracias a todos por leer.  
Espero poder subir otra pequeña historia este mes, si todo sale bien, así será.

Besos y abrazos. ¡Feliz día a todos!  
_Rosie._


End file.
